During the processing of paper-based products for packaging, such as those made of paper, cardboard, or carton, raw material sheets are typically guided across tools such as presses, punches or break-out tools. In this process, it is essential for the raw material sheets to be fed reliably and constantly the same and not to slip or in any way become skewed or buckled. Furthermore, it is of equal importance that products punched out, broken out or blank-separated from a raw material sheet are taken away reliably and quickly. An irregular feeding or takeaway due to possible skewing or jamming of the raw material sheets or the punched, broken-out, or blank-separated products leads to far-reaching problems in the processing. For example, if the raw material sheets are skewed at the openings of the stripping boards or blank separating tools, they will be wrongly punched, broken out, or blank separated; products not taken away result in blockage in the further processing sequence or faulty stack laying in the case of a blank separation. A jamming or skewing of the raw material sheets especially during the feeding through relatively large-area openings of the stripping boards or lower blank separation dies is therefore an enormous problem. Although the edges of the openings of the stripping boards and lower blank separation dies are rounded to avoid such problems, this measure is not enough to ensure a permanent and faultless production sequence, particularly for raw material sheets which are especially light or especially heavy. If such a problem should occur, costly time, costly material, and labor expense will be wasted, so that avoidable costs are incurred. Thus far, there has been no solution to the existing technical problem.